When Good Girlz Go Bad
"When Good Girlz Go Bad" is episode 23 of the Trollz television series. Official Description "When the rest of the BFFL gets rude and rowdy, Ruby becomes suspicious. What could make the girls turn their classmates into chimps? What could make them cast a spell on the principal? What could make them brainwash Trollzopolis?? Simon. Apparently the evil hypnotic cookies Simon fed them at Mystic Fallz weren't duds after all, just a time release, and time is up for Trollzopolis." Synopsis Morning rises, but four of the BFFL (leaving out Ruby) have woken with terrible tastes in their mouths. As they Skoot to school through slow traffic, Ruby plays a prank on a driver. The others follow her lead, but their antics are much more dangerous, to Ruby’s surprise. Elsewhere, Simon and Snarf watch the chaos, playfully questioning the girls’ rude behavior and wondering if it’s from “something they ate”. Pulling up at school, the four trolls complain of the taste left by Snarf’s cookies. Ruby teases them for this as punishment for replacing her with Simon. Brushing it aside, they journey into the building and find a poster mentioning how the Circe de Troll will be held at their school, prompting the Social Events Committee to interview new members, to Ruby’s excitement. Amethyst warns only the coolest trolls get in, but Ruby insists it’s all about attitude, which she displays by snubbing the greeting of a nerdy-looking troll boy. The others immediately join in, taking the lesson a step further to the point that they are hurting people who pass by. Simon watches it all impatiently while Snarf checks the girls’ progress. The cookies they fed them have been spreading evil through their bodies and when they become wicked enough, the villains will escape their prison with the Magic of the Five under their control. In class, Ruby congratulates the girls for their new attitudes and how like her they’re becoming, though advices they ease up on the cruelty aspects. Mr. Trollheimer directs attention back to his lesson where a student is pouring explosive powder into a model volcano. Onyx distracts the troll boy with flirtations and the resulting explosion makes her laugh. At lunch, Ruby scolds the purple-haired troll, but the rest defend that they learned it all from her. The infected trolls then proceed to turn everyone in the cafeteria into monkeys for fun, refusing Ruby’s orders to change them back. Trollheimer walks into the chaos and after getting a food plate to the face, escorts them all to his classroom. His scolding doesn’t affect four of the five and when he prepares to get the principal, Sapphire spells her Ancient to “change his mind”. The faculty member is transformed into a people-pleasing nanny-figure who tells them to go have fun while he changes their grades to straight As. The others happily run along, but Ruby isn’t okay with what’s going on. Amethyst gets home and, wanting brownies, spells her mother into preparing them for her. The same has happened at Sapphire’s home where she leaves her bewitched mother to do her homework and clean her room while she heads to Fizzy’s. Already at the mall, Onyx and Topaz plot to steal clothes, laughing evilly to the delight of Simon, watching how their evil is increasing. They cheer for their new team. Ruby arrives at Obsidian’s Spell Shop and asks the Ancient’s opinion on whether she’s a mean person. When the elder troll hesitates to answer, Ruby explains how the others have become monsters, believing herself to be their influence. As she breaks into tears, Obsidian comforts her that this is a rare chance for her. Now able to see herself from the outside, she can change the image of herself she doesn’t like and become a better example to her friends. Ruby takes this advice to heart and seeks out her friends at Fizzy’s. To her horror, they’ve spelled Rock into a dog and have him breakdancing for their amusement. Ruby reverses the spell on Rock and the others boo her as a “party pooper”. She intercedes on their next attempt to curse someone and they once more insist they are doing as she does, getting mean to get their way. The following school day, after making apologies for her rude friends, Ruby appears before the Social Events Committee to state why she should join them. She’s nervous for their answers but only gets blank stares as her friend reveal to have cast an obedience spell on the members so they can take over the committee by force. Ruby scolds them and they defend that even in knowing what they did was wrong, doing wicked things has become so much fun. Ruby returns to Obsidian with this development and when the Ancient remarks that 1000 of her “Do as You’re Told” spell beads are missing, Ruby realizes her friends have stolen them. Obsidian is concerned for such actions and realizes Simon must have a hand in the girls’ change of behavior. Ruby recalls how they complained of Simon’s cookies and realizes this was the catalyst. But they have bigger problems as the Circe de Troll circus will be under the control of her spelled friends. Sure enough, that night at school, the infected trolls greet their audience as Ring masters and begin their performance. This includes acts by their fellow students, all hypnotizes: Jasper the tiger, Flint the clown, Alabaster the tight-rope walker, and Coral the motorcyclist. The girls cast the Do-As-You-Are-Told beads across the whole audience, making them all a part of the circus. Ruby and Obsidian arrive to the chaos, and while Ruby avoids the carpet bomb of spell beads, Obsidian is hit and hypnotized. The infected BFFLS gloat over the defeat of Obsidian and spell her into a canary cage to watch their reign. This is the last proof of evil needed to free Simon and Snarf who appear in the circus. On his command, the girls get the crowd cheering for him. Ruby watches on in horror. Spell Moment * Hair Brushes Itself Spell Spells Used *'Four together builds our magic. This place is boring, nearly tragic. We want it fun, we want it funky. We want a room jammed-full of monkeys' **User: Onyx, Sapphire, Topaz, and Amethyst **Result: Transforms everyone in the cafeteria, minus the BFFL, into monkeys *'Magic got us in a bind, make our teacher change his mind' **User: Sapphire **Result: Changes Mr. Trollheimer into a nanny, making him view them as outstanding students who deserve to have their grades rewritten to straight A's *'For troll-house brownies I am aching, so get to work, Mom, and start some baking' **User: Amethyst **Result: Forces her mother to bake her brownies *'The dancing dog is really a dude, bring Rock back 'cause the girls were rude' **User: Ruby **Result: Transforms Rock back into a troll *'You're too thin, far too frail. I'll add some weight to make a whale' **User: Amethyst **Result: Attempts to turn a troll into a whale, but is interrupted *'Do what we say, do just as you're told. You're under our sway until you get old' **User: Amethyst, Onyx, Sapphire, and Topaz **Result: Puts the entire circus audience, including Obsidian, under hypnosis. *'We're unstoppable, it's improbable. Take a front seat to your defeat' **User: Amethyst, Onyx, Sapphire, and Topaz **Result: Transports a hypnotized Obsidian into a birdcage suspended from the ceiling Trivia To be completed. Category:Episodes